


electric

by simplykrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, a little smut, they're cute and in love okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykrash/pseuds/simplykrash
Summary: It was electric from the moment they met. Like two strings stretching and pulling together until they intertwine and they wrap around each other so tightly and quickly that it’s impossible to undo the knots formed.OR Ashlyn and Ali meet at camp and a friendship blossoms.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	electric

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've never written for this fandom before, kinda nervous. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this story!

It was electric from the moment they met. Like two strings stretching and pulling together until they intertwine and they wrap around each other so tightly and quickly that it’s impossible to undo the knots formed. 

They meet inside a hotel they don’t know the name of and standing in a circle with their teammates. Ashlyn extends her hands and Ali takes it and sparks hit their hands. 

They exchange names and soft smiles. 

And after that, they can’t take their eyes off one another. 

Like magnets, they can’t resist the pull. 

Ali's eyes find her during training. Find her standing tall in the goal, with strong arms outstretched and legs moving and bouncing. 

Ashlyn finds Ali’s legs in front of her on the field during breaks and watches as the smooth muscles move beneath her skin. She sees her bright smiles and sees her eyes scrunch when she laughs. 

Her ears have a specific wavelength just for Ashlyn. She hears her all the time. Her ears perk when they hear a laugh she just  _ knows.  _

They talk a lot. And they go out of their way to do so. 

During practice breaks, Ashlyn leans against the goalpost and they talk about their pasts. 

During team dinners. Ali plans her way to the seat beside Ashlyn. The dim lighting hits her face so perfectly in the restaurant and Ali loses her breath. They sit and talk and tell funny stories that Ashlyn has with Pinoe and Whitney. Ali laughs until her abs tighten and squeeze and she takes it all in and winds it into her memory. 

Ali finds herself next to Ashlyn a majority of her time. They walk everywhere together. They sit together on bus rides. Ashlyn offers her a hand to squeeze when she’s nervous, she takes it and doesn’t let go until they rise from their seats. 

Ali lets loose around her. She lets stray hands fall onto Ashlyn’s arms or wrapped in her hair on quiet nights. 

She finds herself more and more comfortable. They laugh and joke and Ali softly knocks her feet into Ashlyn’s shins when she makes fun of her. 

Ali sits next to her at meals and she learns and learns and she’s never been so interested in someone like this. 

~

But they are  _ friends _ . 

They are still only friends. And one time a short redhead hits on Ashlyn in a bar and Ali’s chest tightens and she can’t make it  _ stop.  _

Because the girl’s hand is on her arm and Ashlyn is smiling and her dimple is lightened by the colored lights in the bar and her long blonde hair looks shiny and soft. Ali can’t stop the thought that she wants to march over, run her hands through it, and pull Ashlyn so close and kiss her so hard until they both can’t breathe. 

But she doesn’t, she runs. She tells the rest of the team she’s not feeling well and she leaves. She goes back to her hotel room and sulks in the shower and lets the heat run over as she scolds herself for falling so hard. 

Ashlyn texts her later that night. 

**ASH (12:51 AM)** _ You doing okay? I heard you weren’t feeling well _

**ALI (12:53 AM)** _ Yes, fine. Thank you, just a little upset stomach.  _

It’s not a lie. She had felt literally sick watching her girl’s hand travel up Ashlyn’s arm. The higher it went the stronger the tug felt in her stomach. 

**ASH (12:54 AM)** _ Do you want me to come over?  _

Ali measures her options. She decides it might just hurt more. 

**ALI (12:58 AM)** _ No, it's fine. I think I’ll just sleep.  _

**ASH (12:59 AM)** _ Okay. feel better _

**ASH (1:00 AM)** _ Goodnight, Ali  _

Ali sets her phone down and wraps herself in the blanket. She watches TV until sleep takes her. 

The next day, it’s all forgotten. Because Ash offers her a bright smile and brings her a coffee and Ali loves her for it. 

They head to practice and Ali works off all the frustration, she’s been gathering. She’s told later it might be some of the best soccer she’s ever played. 

“G‘Job today!” Ash smiles and pats her back lightly. 

“Thanks, you too.” Ali lets the smile take over her face. 

~

They grow closer and closer until they’re practically one person, hardly ever separated. 

Ashlyn tells her about her childhood and her struggles and Ali  _ hears.  _ She really hears her. Ali listens intently and responds with encouraging words and expresses the strength she knows Ashlyn has. She tells Ashlyn what an amazing person she thinks that she is. She speaks of Ashlyn’s courage and might. She encourages her to tell her whatever she wants because Ali will listen. 

Ali confides in her about her sexuality crisis. She expresses how confused she is and how  _ scared.  _ Because she’s twenty now and she’s just now realizing so many things about herself. 

Ashlyn is just as encouraging and walks her through her past and through old thoughts and memories she thought were forever locked away, key thrown away into a pile to never be revisited. 

It’s hard. 

Ali cries and Ashlyn holds her, she’s never felt safer or more loved. Wrapped in Ashlyn’s arms sitting on the floor of a hotel room, backs leaning against the bed behind them.

Ali makes sure not to bring the sure root of her sudden questioning— the girl who she is spewing all her thoughts too. 

Ali knows she thinks about it  _ a lot.  _

She finds herself watching Ashlyn’s lips— they look so soft. 

She watches her full smile appear and the dimple that comes with it— it's so beautiful and Ali wants to reach out and  _ touch.  _

  
  


_ ~ _

They start to touch more. It's a connection like neither of them have had with anyone else: a constant reassurance. 

Ali knows Ashlyn is there, with a press of a large hand onto her back or a wrist gently grabbing her arm. 

Ashlyn can feel her around  _ all the time.  _ She feels Ali’s thigh press into hers on bus rides or dinners and breakfasts or sitting next to each other on the bench. 

She can especially feel Ali wrapped in her arms after falling asleep in a small hotel bed while watching Netflix. 

She can feel her  _ surrounding  _ her and filling her senses when Ali lays her head on her shoulder, on the bus. She can smell Ali’s vanilla shampoo and smell her light perfume. She feels the tickle of hair on her neck. She feels the puff of air hitting her neck at a constant pace. 

Occasionally she’ll feel eyelashes flutter against her skin and a shiver will shoot through her body, tightening it until she loses her breath. 

~

Ashlyn likes to watch Ali play. 

She wants the start and she wants the game and the clean sheet and she wants to make saves, but when she doesn’t get the opportunity she likes to  _ watch.  _

Ali plays a full 90 one day, and Ashlyn doesn’t think she took her eyes off of her for one minute. 

Ali hugs her after this game. She had walked over to Ashlyn, without a single word between them, and pulled her in tight. Ashlyn froze for a second then wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. 

She learns that she really likes the feeling of Ali firmly pressed against her, even covered in sweat and grass. 

~

She likes seeing Ali as no one else does. 

When they share a room, Ashlyn gets to see her, hair let down, no makeup, fresh from the shower, with reddening skin and drops of water still resting on her skin. 

Ali lets her know that not many see her like that. Without mascara— she means. 

Ashlyn makes fun of her but makes sure to tell her how beautiful she looks. 

Ali blushes and it makes Ashlyn giddy. 

So she flirts a little more, and to her surprise, she  _ thinks  _ Ali flirts back. 

She hopes she’s not imagining the glint in Ali’s eyes when she teases her. She hopes she’s not imaging the touches lingering a little bit longer and bolder. 

Turn’s out she’s not. 

~

They were talking, the last ones in the locker room, moving their tired bodies slowly. They were talking about practice and how one of Ashlyn’s saves had been cause for a cheer to erupt over the field. 

They were talking about tactics for the next game and Ali couldn’t help it, she was just so  _ beautiful.  _ Because her dimple pops when she talks and her hands gesture wildly around and her body leans towards Ali’s every so often when emphasizing her point. 

It was just talking until it wasn’t. 

It was just talking until Ali’s eyes dropped and didn’t quite recover. 

It was just talking until they were getting closer and she could feel Ali’s breath against her lips and now it was quiet and she felt a warm hand on her arm pulling her closer. And...

Their lips meet and it's  _ electric.  _ Ali feels the sparks all over her body, wherever it meets Ashlyn’s. With hips and chests pressed together and hair tugged gently in hands and faces stroked with long rough fingers. 

Ashlyn pulls away with short breath and lets her forehead rest against Ali’s. 

“We gotta go back to the bus.”

“I know,” Ali whispered back. “Let’s go.”

She grabs Ashlyn’s hand and they get on the bus and feign normality. She pretends she’s not thinking about Ashlyn’s hands and lips softer than she could have imagined. 

Its torture. Ashlyn’s hand finds her thigh and never leaves and her skin just grows hotter and hotter. Her mind is so far gone she’s surprised no one can tell. She can feel the flush on her face and the heat pulling at her stomach. 

Ashlyn pulls her back to their room. 

They tug off clothes and press kisses to necks and their hands  _ explore.  _ Ashlyn couldn’t touch her like this before and now she can and so she does. She lets her fingers pull at the tops of Ali’s pants. 

“This okay?” 

“Yes, yes... please.”

She slides them off and worships the legs in front of her. 

They continue until they’re both bare and  _ so  _ turned on. Ali’s never felt it like this before. So strong and quick. 

Ashlyn pulls Ali apart like never before. She’s a yearning mess, pulling and tugging on Ashlyn’s hair and nails scraping hard down her back, leaving long marks. 

Ali falls apart so hard the world tightens and it’s just her and the name streaming from her lips 

“ _ Ashlyn..” _

She opens her eyes and sees Ashlyn laying beside her, looking so beautifully flushed all over her body. Ali  **needs** to touch her. She flips her and straddles her and lets her mouth explore the exposed torso before her. Her lips trail over soft skin and trace over the ink over her collarbones and stomach. 

Ashlyn is moaning and encouraging and Ali feels so  _ empowered.  _ She wants to take this woman apart. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“It’s okay I’ll help you.” 

  
  


“Oh, god. That. My god, do  _ that.”  _

Ali flushes and keeps going. 

She doesn’t think she can ever forget the beautiful, beautiful image of Ashlyn coming apart under her fingers. With her hair strewn about on the pillow and her back arched and her long legs spread out before her. 

They do it again and again and soon enough the sun is up and neither of them has slept, but they can’t bring themselves to care. 

They arrive at breakfast with large smiles threatening to erupt at every moment. 

They can’t keep their eyes off each other. 

Ashlyn can’t look at her and not remember the way she looked with her fingers inside her and marks along her torso and inner thighs. 

Ali sees Ashlyn blush and her eyes darken and she doesn’t know how they’ll survive. 

They make it through practice. 

Their fingers lock on the bus back to the hotel and Ali’s hand falls to her knee and rests a promise of  _ later.  _

And later, comes when they arrive back at the hotel, rush to their room, and peel the clothes off one another as they step into the steaming water. 

Ashlyn backs her against the wall, it is a shock to her skin, sending chills through her body. Ali comes, with her head knocked back against the granite and body held up only by the wall and Ashlyn’s arms. 

Ali runs her hands down the smooth, wet skin of Ashlyn’s back and admires the red lines she left the other night. She presses kisses down her spine and she spins her until Ashlyn is the one pressed against the wall and a couple of minutes later is warm and slouched against it, trying to regain her breath. 

They step out, skin pruned, and red. They wrap themselves in soft towels and stand in the mirror getting ready for bed. Ashlyn meets her eyes in the mirror and smiles sweetly and softly. 

It knocks Ali a little bit, the domesticity of the moment. With damp hair and still leftover makeup on her skin, softly kissing in the bathroom of their hotel. 

They get dressed and slip into bed and Ali feels  _ whole.  _

She can’t undo this tie even if she wanted to. The connection is too strong now. 

And of course, things came along that pull at it and people come and tug at both ends. 

But it holds tight. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hii thanks for reading, leave your thoughts/criticism/ comments please, i'd love to know what yall think! 
> 
> \- G


End file.
